


Not a Morning Person

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: A small Drabble on how you convince Jason to wake up in the morning.





	Not a Morning Person

“Cmon, babe, you need to wake up,” You said to the undistinguished lump that was your boyfriend hiding under the covers. He was still trying to feign sleep, but you knew better and opened the curtains so that the morning light spilled in.

“Nnnnnnnnggghhhh,” he groaned and finally rolled over. “Y/n, is it really necessary to wake up at ungodly hours?”

“Jasonnn.” You tilted your head and raised your eyebrows at him. He pulled the covers back up over his head.

“Just go on without me, Doll, I’ll be there in a minute,” he mumbled into the sheets. You sighed, but then you had an idea.

“Fine, suit yourself. I’ll be in the shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I’ll have to take one on my own.” You turned to go to the bathroom, but he was up in an instant.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he grumbled and glowered at you. You smirked.

“Knew that would do it.” Then you grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom behind you.


End file.
